mollykettyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kerstin The Cat
Kerstin The Cat is a black anthropomorphic cat. She is one of the major characters in the Molly Ketty and Friends series. Backstory Kerstin is a pretty and young black and white cat from Numa City. Unlike Brandon The Cat, who's gothic and has a strong sense of justice. Kerstin is kind, respectful, and has an interest in fun things. Kerstin is a best friend of Molly Ketty and Valery The Cat. They first met in Lucky Forest when they were building a statue for the numa city central park. and they have been friends ever sents. Personality Kerstin is kind-hearted, fun loving, playful, and goofy, but she can be very rude at times. She can also be rather clumsy quite often, and she's not exactly the best straight forward thinker. She's also known to be very obnoxious. Kerstin likes her boyfriend, her friends, going on dates, and playing around. Kerstin also like to play with yarn balls. Kerstin dousn't like her enemies, lies, seeing other people sad, mean people, people teasing her, and mostly, Brandon not taking her out on a date when she wants him too. Kerstin's favorite food is sandwiches, pizza, salad, grapes, and oranges, Kerstin's favorite drinks are water, soda, and juice, Abilities Kerstin can use her tail for a wide range of attacks and tricks. Kerstin is the All-Around Type. *'Tail Wip': Kerstin attacks her enemies with her tail. *'Tail Grab': Kerstin grabs her enemies with her tail, and either thows them, or slam them into a wall or on the ground. *'Tail Shaker': Kerstin spins her tail. *'Tail Rapit Hit': Kerstin attacks her enemies with her tail in a fast 25 hit combo. *'Rapit Slap': Kerstin rapitly slaps her oppnent. Relationships Molly Ketty and Valery The Cat Kerstin's best friends. Kerstin first met Molly and Valery in Lucky Forest when they were building a statue for the numa city central park. Kerstin helped out, and messed up at the same time. After that, Kerstin started spending time with Molly and Valery, and even helped them out on there battles with Cheiva. Kerstin became very good friends with them ever since. When they are paired together, they are "Team Love". Brandon The Cat Kerstin's boyfriend. The two first met in Numa City. Kerstin was so crazy over him. As for Brandon, he, at first, had mix feelings for her. Kerstin followed Brandon to his kingdom, Brandon told Kerstin to stop following him, but Kerstin refused. Soon after, Kerstin was captered by Chaos The Dark. Brandon defeted Chaos in battle, and saved Kerstin. When Brandon picked her up, she started blushing and lagthing. Brandon returned Kerstin to Numa City. Kerstin gave Brandon a big kiss on the lip, as a graditude for saving her. After that, Brandon said, while blushing. "Uhh... Stay clear of trobule." As Brandon ran back to his kingdom, Kersin was in a salatude of love. Kersin has been enamored with Brandon ever since she saw him. Pencil and E-Race Kerstin is good friends to the giant talking pencil and the giant talking eracer, as she is kind and respectful to both of them, mainly because she likes there idiosy. Balrog The Kangaroo Kersin's major rival. Balrog dousen't like Kerstins goofyness. One day, when Kerstin was lagthing, Balrog was so anoyed that he punched Kerstin in the face. Kerstin tried to fight back by ripetly slaping him, but he was to strong. After that, Balrog tried to finish her off, but he was stoped by Molly and Valery. Friends Molly Ketty (best friend) Valery The Cat (best friend) Brandon The Cat (boyfriend) Pencil (good friend) E-Race (good friend) Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Turbull The Bobcat Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion Neutral David The Falcon Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard Rivals Balrog The Kangaroo (arch-rival) Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Hyper The Raccoon Enemies Cheiva Bison The Dog ROB MOB Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Rocky The Bulldog Belch The Elephant Geilda The Hedgehog Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Quotes "Kissy Kissy." Kerstin's catch phrase. "I like yarn balls. What do you like?" "A statue, huh? May i help?" "Oh Brandy?" "Feel the power of my tail!" Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Characters born in Numa City Category:Good Alignments Category:All-Around Type Characters